russelfandomcom-20200213-history
New RPN Kasama Mo is No.3
March 10, 2007 RPN 9 is the branding Kasama Mo network campaign for the third network slot with Wilson Tieng of Solar Entertainment. This bring a fresh brand of entertainment and excitement to televiewing with new shows for the all TV stars of RPN. It is now No. 3 behind the giant networks GMA 7 and ABS-CBN along with QTV, IBC-13 and ABC-5, according to the AGB Nielsen will making viewership offers new programming in the market. It has the newest Sunday musical variety show P.O.9 (Party on 9) which airs on Sundays at 12:30 p.m. It is hosted by Ariel Rivera, Donna Cruz, Jeffrey Hidalgo, Angeline Quinto and Mr. Fu along with Sandara Park, Errol Abalayan, Nadine Lustre, DM Sevilla, Neri Naig, Jerome John Hughes, Dianne Elise, Marinel Santos, Vince Saldana, Amber Davis, the Sabado Boys band (Luke Mijares, Top Suzara, Paolo Santos, DJ Myke, Jimmy Bondoc and Mike Chan), the Street Boys and Coco Martin as the co-host will give ASAP and SOP a run for their money. These are the RPN newscasts: the Filipino flagship news program Aksyon Balita anchored by Aljo Bendijo and Connie Sison will now be seen at 5:30 p.m. and the late-night English newscast I-Watch News anchored by former K-Lite disc jockey Carlo Tirona and Aryana Lim airs at 10:30 p.m. The late-night at 11 p.m. are: Go Negosyo with Chal Lontoc and Hector dela Sala on Mondays, talk show Cerge for Truth with Cerge Remonde on Tuesdays, public service The Police Hour with Atty. Joji Alonso on Wednesdays, public affairs program Dee's Day with Ms. Deedee Sytangco on Thursdays and musical variety show Sabado Boys on Fridays with host Luke Mijares, Top Suzara, Paolo Santos, DJ Myke, Jimmy Bondoc and Mike Chan as well as daytime publci affairs Insight Inside with host Harry Tambuatco now airs 30 minutes at 10 a.m. and the public service program For M with host Marigold Haber-Dunca and Mr. Fu now airs at 10:30 a.m. New daytime block of Mexican telenovelas: María Belén (Monday to Friday at 1:30 p.m.), and Aventuras En El Tiempo (Monday to Friday at 2 p.m.). Every Monday to Friday, the collection of Tagalized TV series is starting with anime Pinokyo at ang Blue Fairy, an Indonesian animated TV fairy-serye at 6 p.m. This is followed by telenovela Monte Cristo at 6:30 p.m., and finished off by asianovela Romance in the Rain at 7:30 p.m. At 8 p.m., Pat-P Daza-Planas hosts Showbiz Ka!, a showbiz press-con on-air that brings the latest and sizzling news and happenings in showbiz. A new blend of shows takes over from 8:30 to 9:30 p.m. On Mondays, Bayani Agbayani leads the sitcom, Kemis (Ke Misis Umaasa) with Pauleen Luna, Kiray, Gary Lim, James Blanco and Cherie Gil. On Tuesdays, Tyra Bank’s reality show-inspired Philippine’s, Next Top Model hosted by Ruffa Gutierrez seeks to discover a top model out of 14 participants gleaned from more than 3,000 girls who auditioned, can be most revealing, as Ruffa and judge Wilma Doesnt. On Wednesdays, the Tagalized One Tree Hill, a touching original story about the rivalry of two half-brothers and their love affairs, broadcasts. On Thursdays, Dalawang Tisoy with Eddie Gutierrez, Freddie Webb, Melanie Marquez, Sandara Park, Dexter Doria and Vince Saldana rolls. On Fridays, Dennis Padilla hosts Sabi ni Nanay, a one-of-a-kind reality dating-game. On 9:30 p.m. on weeknights, a soap opera Ikaw Pala 'Yon, a new teleserye starring Albert Martinez, Tessie Tomas and Cherie Gil, directed by Wenn V. Deramas. And to cap these nightly shows, iMusic, a new treatment of music videos and giving the latest gig guide and Kasama Mo gimiks, airs at 10 p.m. Kids get a triple treat presents new home of anime: Gundam Wing (Saturdays 11 a.m.), Yu-Gi-Oh! (Sundays at 11 to 11:30 a.m.), and action-packed Cyborg Kurochan (Saturdays and Sundays at 6:30 to 7 p.m.). New sports, the country's favorite baskeball NBA on RPN (Saturdays at 12 noon to 2:30 p.m.), and NBA Jam (Saturdays at 11:30 a.m.), for the wrestling UFC: Ultimate Fighting Championship back-to-back with WWE Raw airs on Saturdays from 7 to 9 p.m., and WWE Smackdown on Sundays at 7 to 8 p.m. and finally for the boxing with Fistorama every Saturdays at 11:30 p.m. to 12:30 a.m. and The Main Event (VIVA Boxing) back-to-back with Solar Boxing which airs on Sundays from 3:30 to 5:30 p.m. For those into, the super saga Heroes on Sundays, at 5:30 to 6:30 p.m. and new teen drama Nadine on Sunday, 2:30 p.m., starring Nadine Lustre. The movie block Last Full Show on Sundays at 9 p.m., game show Call TV at 4:30 p.m. on Monday to Friday, Saturday afternoon variety show Biz Show Na 'To! (Saturdays at 4:30 to 5 p.m.), is hosted by Nicole Hiyala and Chris Tsuper, Just For Laughs Gags with Mr. Fu (Saturdays at 5 p.m.), and the newest Sunday night musical variety show Angeline Q. Live! on Sundays at 8 p.m., hosted by Angeline Quinto, directed by Johnny Manahan. 'RPN New Schedule on March 11, 2007 for the local production of Solar' Weekday :5:30 am – This is Your Day with Benny Hinn :6 am – One Morning (simulcast on NBN-4) :8 am - :Monday: Balikatan :Tuesday: Power & Mercy :Wednesday: Golf Power :Thursday: Tagamend :Friday: Parenting 101 :8:30 am – Buhay Pinoy :9 am – Tagamend :9:30 am – Winner TV Shopping :11 am – For M :12 nn – This is Your Day with Benny Hinn :1 pm – Insight Inside :2 pm – Global Window :2:30 pm – Home Shopping Network :3:30 pm – Call TV :4:25 pm – Ikaw at Ang Batas :4:30 pm – Krusada Kontra Krimen :5 pm – Cyborg Kurochan :5:30 pm – Aksyon Balita :6 pm – Pinokyo at ang Blue Fairy :6:30 pm – Monte Cristo :7:30 pm – Romance in the Rain :8 pm – Showbiz Ka! :8:30 pm - :Monday: Kemis: Ke Misis Umaasa :Tuesday: Philippines' Next Top Model :Wednesday: One Tree Hill :Thursday: Dalawang Tisoy :Friday: Sabi ni Nanay :9:30 pm – Hulog ng Langit :10 pm – I-Music :10:30 pm – Maria Belen :11 pm – I-Watch News :11:30 pm to 12:30 am - :Monday: Go Negosyo :Tuesday: Cerge for Truth :Wednesday: Dee's Day :Thursday: Kasangga Mo Ang Langit :Friday: Sabado Boys Saturday :6 am – Sharing in the City :7 am – Asin at Ilaw :7:30 am – Kalusugan TV :8 am – Hi Hi Puppy AmiYumi :8:30 am – Juniper Lee :9 am – Scooby Doo :9:30 am – Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends :10 am – Class of 3000 :10:30 am – Samurai Jack :11 am – NBA Jam :11:30 am – NBA on RPN :12 nn – Call TV :3 pm – The Working President :3:30 pm – Game Plan :4 pm – Biyaheng Langit :4:30 pm – Biz Show Na 'To! :5:30 pm – Just For Laughs Gags :6 pm – World's Most Amazing Videos :7 pm – UFC: Ultimate Fighting Championship :8 pm – WWE Raw :9 pm – Xena: Warrior Princess :10 pm – Saturday Night Playhouse :11:30 pm – Aksyon Balita :12 am to 1 am – The Police Hour Sunday :5:30 am – May Liwanag :6 am – Shalom :7 am – Sunday Mass :8 am – Loonatics Unleashed :8:30 am – Tom and Jerry Kids :9 am – Krypto the Superdog :9:30 am – Mucha Lucha :10 am – Legion of Superheroes :10:30 am – X-Men Revolution :11 am – Ben 10 :11:30 am – NBA on RPN :2 pm – Fistorama :3 pm – Hercules :4 pm – The Main Event (VIVA Boxing) :5 pm – Solar Boxing :6 pm – Yu-Gi-Oh! :6:30 pm – Heroes :7:30 pm – WWE Smackdown :8:30 pm – Angeline Q. Live! :9:30 pm – Aksyon Balita :10 pm – Last Full Show :12 mn to 1 am – Life's Turning Point See also *RPN Pare! for familes as branding Kasama network